


Points. Reno.

by BlackyDono



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, slight anst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyDono/pseuds/BlackyDono





	Points. Reno.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Точки. Рено.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572511) by [BlackyDono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyDono/pseuds/BlackyDono). 



**Reno is fourteen.**  
He's sitting at Turks' interrogation room, hands tied behind his back, and that makes his wounded shoulder hurt even more. Reno looks at one spot on the floor. The drop of blood. His blood, overall the room is clean, and he has no doubt they have to clean it really good after every interrogation.  
He has only one thought left - he doesn't want to die. He does not know, why, he has no idea why keep on living, but he's certainly not willing to die.  
The door opens and, judging by the sound of footsteps, two people enter. Reno doesn't lift his eyes, still looking at that one drop of blood on the floor, and suddenly realizes - none of this would happen if it wasn't for that one person, leaving him alone, knowing the Turks will come. He was left to die, like a bait for the Turks, so that this person could escape. And Reno realizes he hates this person with all his heart. And he knows he'll tell everything willingly, even if they kill him afterwards.

 **Reno is nineteen.**  
Nineteen exactly, he remembers his birthday date just to mark a beginning of a new year at his calendar. People do it at the actual New Year, but Reno doesn't care, his year begins at the day he was born.  
He wakes up in some tacky room of a hotel at sector four, some man sleeping beside him. The room smells like sweat, damp, cheap perfume and alcohol. Reno buries his face in the pillow, trying to hide from the awful mix of smells, but it doesn't get any better, so he just slips down on the floor trying to recover there. He suddenly feels sick, and he cannot tell whether it's from the smell, from him drinking a bit too much yesterday or from the whole situation he (once again) is in. Maybe he is sick from everything.  
He hears the man on the bed moving and decides he needs to leave before he wakes up.

 **Reno is twenty one.**  
He thanks his luck he lingered just a bit and didn't get shot. The boy seems to even hold his breath, his hands shaking, and Reno decides that taking the gun away from him is better for everybody. It's not an easy task - despite Rufus looking pretty fragile and weak, Reno has to forcefully unclench his fingers. Seems like only at the moment the gun is in Reno's hands, the boy finally comes to.  
\- Did I kill him? - he asks weakly. Indifferently, Reno looks at the man who attacked them - half of his jaw was blown off by the gunshot - ant then slowly turns to Rufus. The boy just stands there, pointlessly holding his shaking hands in front of him, and Reno feels sorry for him. He closes his eyes with one hand, feeling the boy tremble, and calls Tseng.  
He doesn't say anything about Rufus shooting a guy - he felt he would not be the only one being in trouble for this.

 **Reno is twenty three.**  
Rufus is sitting on top of him, holding his hands pinned to the floor, his face is so close Reno can see every shade of color in his eyes and feels his breath.  
\- You did it on purpose, - Rufus asks timidly, like he wasn't really sure of it.  
\- No, sir, just got a bit distracted. - Lies. Of course he did what he did on purpose, he just didn't know why. Maybe he had this situation planned, an maybe he did it because he could, just to irritate Rufus. The latter is much more likely.  
Rufus looks in his eyes and Reno cannot make himself turn away, mostly because he didn't want to.  
\- You know, you have really beautiful eyes, - murmurs the boy quietly, and Reno decides not to answer. Not that he had anything to say. He heared this compliment a lot of times, but it was the first time it didn't sound fake. - The color is so bright.  
\- Thank you, sir. - finally says Reno. - You...  
\- You are beautiful. I like you, - whispers the boy and slightly kisses him.  
Ant that is the moment Reno realizes he is in deep shit and he loves it.


End file.
